Air-blast atomizing nozzles are employed for the atomization of liquid fuels into minute droplets in an air atmosphere suitable for rapid and efficient combustion. The essential characteristics of such an atomizing nozzle include the following:
1) Maximum surface contact between the liquid fuel and the atomizing air stream; and
2. Maximum relative velocity of the air relative to the fuel.
These characteristics are commonly met in state of the art atomizers by spreading the fuel in a thin layer or continuous sheet that is exposed, preferably on both sides, to the air blast. For maximum exposure of the fuel to the air the sheet should be as thin as possible, using any of a number of known techniques.
The present invention employs a combination of such prior art techniques in a novel mechanical structure that is especially simple in form and readily manufacturable at low cost. Its structural simplicity is particularly suitable for nozzles of very small dimensions but is equally useful for larger nozzles.